1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of automatically responding to data coded on a film. More particularly it relates to a camera which automatically reads data, such as film speed (ASA No.) and available frame numbers, coded on a film at its leading portion ahead of the first frame, or at a portion outside the frame and near sprocket holes in a form of code perforations, or on a cartridge (Patrone) of the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A film provided with code perforations and a camera for reading such code perforations are disclosed in, for example: RESEARCH DISCLOSURE April 1980 Number 192 particularly on page 142; Japanese Utility Model Publication (Jikkosho) 45-5422; Japanese Patent application laid open to publication (Tokkaisho) 55-134828; and Japanese Utility Model Application laid open to publication (Jikkaisho) 55-130333. Also a film cartridge provided with coded marking indicating the film speed is disclosed in USP 4,200,371.